


【加雷马祖孙三代x侍光】加雷马行省的美丽传说（有mob光元素）

by SwallowOrchideous



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowOrchideous/pseuds/SwallowOrchideous
Summary: 光是村里唯一的武士，面对帝国的压迫，他努力寻求反抗之道，却被愚民们献给了瓦厉斯以讨赏！瓦厉斯曾目睹过光与索鲁斯曾经的苟且浪荡，他模仿着祖父的样子强迫了光，而芝诺斯，一个只知满足自己私欲的野兽竟也与父亲争抢。而光在他们的斗争中为了保全村子，开始被迫接待帝国士兵……
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet Selch/Warrior of Light, Varis zos Galvus/Warrior of Light, Zenos ye Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	【加雷马祖孙三代x侍光】加雷马行省的美丽传说（有mob光元素）

光是顺着水流漂到村子里的。  
在河边洗衣服的女孩子们发现了他，以为是尸体，吓得急忙去喊人。几个壮年男人用木棍把他捞了上来，他一袭红色羽织，腰上拴着一把刀。  
村里最有学问的老者来看了看，断定这是一个武士，他的刀是把好刀。  
在这个闭塞的山村里没人见过武士是什么样的，不过好刀意味着值钱，几个人想上手把他身上的东西扒了和刀一并卖掉，就在这时男人吐了几口水，醒了过来。  
他说自己的名字叫光，从黄金港坐船来讨生活的，出了事故所以顺着水流漂到了这里。  
人们面面相觑，黄金港，大轮船对他们来说太过遥远，村子里只有那么几个人出去过，他们只需要知道这个人有着蓝色的美丽眼睛，是个外乡人，这些就是他们理解能力的全部。  
光在村子里住了下来。他开垦了一块荒地，也和大家一样种上了水稻，水稻是东州人的主食，他们不仅种来自己吃，还能卖出去，跟几个月来一次的杂货商换些针头线脑。光在大家的帮助下盖起了泥瓦屋，还养了几只鸡鸭。他不太爱说话，人勤快，相貌好、心地也好，帮大家干了不少杂活，老有小姑娘请他去自己家做活，借机请他吃饭。还有好几家想给他说个媒，他不是装听不懂就是说自己还没想这些事。媒人碰了一鼻子灰，还偷偷嘀咕着年纪轻轻大小伙子该不会是那方面不行吧，还说要给他介绍治这玩意的药，弄得光哭笑不得。  
山村里消息闭塞，日子过得也极为平静，然而帝国的炮火还是袭击了这个宁静的山村，一夜之间，天翻地覆。  
一开始只是来了几个帝国兵，他们拿着村民们闻所未闻的武器，把人们从屋子里一个一个押出来，站在村口的空地上喊话：  
“……瓦厉斯陛下要找一个带着刀的男人，如果你们有线索就交上来，肯定有重赏！”  
人群中有人嘟囔着：“瓦厉斯是谁呀……”  
旁边站着的帝国兵冲过来就是一脚，把那个多嘴的人撞翻在地，嘴里骂道：“你这蠢货！整个多玛都是帝国的地盘了，你连瓦厉斯陛下是谁都不知道！”  
村人们立即噤若寒蝉，在帝国兵的辱骂声中唯唯诺诺地应着声。  
光正躲在一个村人家的衣柜里，不知过了多久，那个人回来告诉他，没事了，你以后把你的刀千万藏好。光抱着刀去找村长，说自己不愿给大家添麻烦，他要离开这里了。  
出乎他意料的是，大家纷纷挽留他，只说以后这些人再来，他们把光的刀藏起来就是了，劝光还是安心住着，刚刚加雷马士兵说要统计人数，光能算一个壮劳力。  
村人对改朝换代没什么概念，毕竟该种的地还是要种，该洗的衣服还是要洗，日子也还是这么过。  
但是事情的发展似乎超出了他们的想象，村子里死了第一个人。  
帝国兵每天都会派人来抓劳役，一抓就是几十人，一干就要干到天黑，稻子没人照料，水田里杂草丛生，终于有一个人受不了了，逃回了家，很快就被士兵发现，一声枪响震碎了山村的寂静。  
那个帝国兵杀死了他年迈的母亲，挥舞着枪，冲天空又乱放了几声空弹，一时间连哭叫声都消失了，只剩下惊恐的眼神在人们的脸上疯跑。  
“谁还敢不听话，就跟他的下场一样！”  
光和几个年轻人想要出手却被制止，不然死的人恐怕就是他们。人们在夜晚埋葬了可怜的老人，白天连悲伤都不敢流露出一滴。  
没人种稻子了，光养的几只鸡鸭也被交给帝国兵打了牙祭，难道大家伙要等着饿死吗？一个帝国兵百夫长得意洋洋地给他们看一样东西。  
“瞧瞧，这可是帝国的魔导科技，索鲁斯陛下的发明，有了它，什么水稻火稻都不是问题。”  
百夫长把魔导设备忘水田里一插，命令所有人都去睡觉，明天一早起来查看成果。  
魔导装置真的很神奇，运用青磷水催化植物的内在聚变，第二天，光和其他村民看着满满的水稻田目瞪口呆。  
“哼，一群乡巴佬，我说过的吧，干得不好有惩罚，但是干得好也一定有奖励。这一台机器，就给你了。”他指着一直以来为帝国兵干活干得最多的一个人。  
那个村民感恩戴德地收下了机器，他的老婆立刻就把它放在了自家的水田里。  
光垂下眼眸，这种方法他太熟悉了，是那个人最擅长的政治手段，一顿胡萝卜加大棒，把领土上的民众治理得服服帖帖，然后他再用这些人作为自己的士兵，攻向下一片土地，他的征服永远没有尽头。  
村人似乎忘记了死亡的阴云，开始争先恐后地为帝国兵做事，为他们开山炸石、修理武器，从土地里源源不断地榨取资源提供给这些侵略者。其中与士兵们最亲近的几个人还能拿到武器，被任命为村民组长，用这些武器反过来压迫他们的同胞。  
稻田里全是一排一排的魔导机器，帝国兵还拿来了农业机器自走人型，打水、除草、清洁一系列的事情都不需要人们自己去做，拿到资源的人开始作威作福，剩下的人不仅要讨好士兵还要讨好这些人，而拿不到机器的人眼红到疯狂。于是嫉妒产生了，于是争抢产生了，于是嫌隙产生了……  
这一切光都看在眼里。他在附近的几个村子之间来回奔走，收集消息，他得知帝国新皇瓦厉斯已经占领东州奥萨德全境，他连夜集合人们，劝说大家收拾细软和武器离开这个地方，一直活在几个士兵的控制下不是办法。他认为大家该去东方的延夏，去投奔他们的上一位君主海燕主公。  
村民们看着他的脸，没有一个人说话，周遭是一片死一般的寂静。  
“你在胡说些什么啊？”良久，一个矮个子女性说道。大家都回头看向她，光认出来，这是他去邻村调查消息时遇到的一个少女，她那时正被几个帝国兵纠缠，光上前装作是她的朋友，赶走了那些粗鲁的士兵。  
“你到底知不知道反抗意味着什么？”少女的眼里噙着泪水，“自从你救了我之后我们一家都开始被帝国兵针对，劳役是全村最重的，连分发的食物也是馊掉的。你能赶走他们一时却不能赶走他们一世！你是一个武士，你有武器能战斗，想去哪就去哪，我们呢？我们一反抗就什么都没了！”  
少女声嘶力竭的哭喊使光愣怔当场，原来他救了她是……错误的事吗？难道要他看着无辜的人受到伤害而无动于衷吗？  
“请你以后再也不要说些什么要反抗、逃走之类的话了，如果再有下一次，他们会发现你的。哦，对了，你还不知道吧，海燕主公早就死了，死在帝国人手里，我们命不好，碰上了改朝换代，我们还能怎么办！”少女说完这些就走了，其他人叹着气，摇摇头，说光还是太年轻、太幼稚，现在这样的生活不是很好吗，帝国多少先进的科技都拿来为他们的小山村服务了啊！人们也接二连三地离开了。这些人里甚至很多都是光曾经救助过的人，竟也站在帝国那一边。  
光没有放弃，他避开帝国兵的监视，翻山越岭去更远的村子，一路上隐匿身型暗中从帝国散兵的手下救下一些人，让他们面对帝国兵随便怎么说都行，顺便打探海燕君主和起义军的线索。可是灾祸总比好消息来得更快，当他再一次无功而返，他看到的不是宁静的村子，而是冲天的大火。  
光在一片废墟中看到三三两两聚集着的帝国兵，还有他们簇拥着的、一个高大的背影，他缓缓转过身来，手中的刀砍向一个手无寸铁的女人，那是——  
“芝诺斯——！”  
光像一只红色雨燕一样冲了过去，手中的刀挥开芝诺斯的武器，挡在那女人身前。  
有血珠飞溅，芝诺斯摸了一把自己的脸，他没有戴头盔，散落着一头柔顺美丽的金发，他看到了手上的一丝血痕，露出小孩子看到新玩具一般的表情，那与他身上的鲜血是多么不相称，可是他美丽的容颜做出这种表情又极为和谐。  
“血……我有多久没有感受过疼痛了……能伤到我，你有些本事。”  
一个百夫长说道：“他就是最近一直在给我们找麻烦的那个武士。”  
“哦？”芝诺斯歪头端详着光，“那么就姑且试试吧。你能，取悦我吗？”  
光俯下身，做出武士的起手式：“从这里，滚出去。”  
芝诺斯挥退了所有士兵，与光斗在一起。光的身体迅捷如流星，舞刀如满月，快得让人几乎看不清动作，可是芝诺斯更强，几个回合过后，光的羽织被撕了几道口子，露出里面的皮肉，尤其是胸口，他将刀插在地上喘着粗气，芝诺斯的刀背架在他脖颈上，光怒吼着还想继续战斗，却迫于威压，像只扑腾四爪的伤兽。  
“你是个不合格的猎物，但是……已经足以让我惊喜。”  
芝诺斯掀开裙甲前的遮片，一根粗硬的阳物抽在光的脸上，他是个变态，在如此激烈的战斗中居然硬了，芝诺斯压在光的身上，把他压在地上，加雷马人的块头比光大太多，鸡巴快有婴孩的手腕粗。芝诺斯撕破了光的衣服，性器对准他股间微张的小孔，未经扩张就插了进去，疼得光剧烈挣扎，可是芝诺斯的体型太大了，他的四肢扣住光的手脚，完完全全笼罩着他，宛如雄狮对待领地上的母狮，把他当一个泄欲的肉套子用，芝诺斯的下身不管不顾地耸动，他自己也被光夹得疼，可是疼痛只会让他更快乐，射精的欲望更强烈，光的羽织下摆被撕破，双腿张开以缓解痛楚，像神话里被撕扯开鱼尾的鲛人，他从未接受过如此粗暴的交配，他的手反向握着芝诺斯的脖子想要掐死他，芝诺斯非但没停下，反而抽动得更快更凶，两个人谁也没有爽到，只是占有与被占有，征服与被征服，在性爱间的战斗，谁先松懈了谁的下场就只有死亡。  
那些村民们就躲在废墟的各个角落里，看着帝国的皇太子光天化日之下肆意奸淫他们的守护神明。芝诺斯终于结束了，他站起来系好甲胄，看着趴在地上的光，他的手还在颤抖地寻找自己的刀，他暴露出了脆弱的脖子，等待着属于败者的死亡。芝诺斯踩住他的手腕，听着光吃痛的低吼，露出了一抹笑容：“只是现在的你还太弱了，尽情地在我的猎场里成长吧。我很期待你接下来的表现。”  
说完这些，芝诺斯竟然走了，他没有杀掉光。光不知道他为什么不杀了自己，他等他走了很久之后才有力气爬起来，像个初潮的少女一样看着自己腿间被血染得粉红的浊液和白沫。  
人群里有个人盯着他的刀和衣服，瑟缩着身体，突然冒出了一个想法。  
夜里，那个人把村里的几个壮年人聚在一起，他是村子里少数去过黄金港的人，他说自己见过那把刀。  
“我很确定，不会看错的！瓦厉斯陛下不是在找带刀的男人吗？一定就是他！一定就是他把芝诺斯引进村的！”  
几个人很犹豫地说：“这，没有根据的事……”  
“那怎么解释他一来芝诺斯就来了？他还天天说什么飞燕少主，那些大贵族、大武士早就享清福去了，哪管我们死活？我们现在家也没了，还要干那么重的活，周围几个村子都恨死他了，肯定都是他害的！”  
“那我们怎么办？我们把他赶走吧？”一个人大胆起来。  
“不，我看，我们把他献给瓦厉斯大将军……拿了赏赐，我们就跑。”  
“瓦厉斯大将军在哪啊……”  
“我知道，我们这样……”  
光点着蜡烛把武士的羽织修补好，又给刀上了桐油，他有些低烧，服了内丹才刚睡下，就听得有一块石头砸在窗户上的声音。  
“谁？”他握紧了刀柄。  
外面没动静，又是一块石头，这回直接砸在他的门上，这回门外终于有声音了。  
“是我，冒险者。我是住您隔壁的，想给您送点药。”  
光听到是熟悉的声音，没再多想，站起来打开门，连外面人的脸都没看清，一个黑麻袋就这样兜头套了下来。  
光的手和脚都被麻绳捆住，嘴和眼睛也被布条勒住，发不出声也看不见路。他感觉自己被扔上了一辆板车的后厢，周遭坐着几个男人，任他怎么挣扎也没人理会。  
“脚腕真细……小腿也细，跟女人一样。”一个人看着光突然说道。  
“怪不得皇太子要强奸他，看他躺的姿势我都要硬了。”  
“该不会大将军也……”车上的男人哄笑起来，想象着即将到来的赏赐，似乎眼前的光已经变为一大袋准备好被瓜分的金币。  
“看那，亮灯的地方就是帝国军堡了……军爷！军爷别开枪！是我！”  
光被抬下牛车，他隔着眼罩感觉到有一丝光亮，接下来是更强烈的亮，嬉笑声辱骂声问话声在他耳边嘈杂成一团，他的头又开始嗡嗡地痛，皮肤发烫，可是手脚冰冷，被内射带来的低烧愈发严重。  
他被抬进了一间屋子，这里没有多暖和，但是胜在安静，光终于能喘口气了。蒙眼的黑布突然被扯下来，他适应了一会光线，发现面前站了一个他见过的人。  
瓦厉斯·耶·加尔乌斯，不对，现在应该是瓦厉斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯。  
“真没想到你还活着，蛮族人。”瓦厉斯嫌恶地看着他。  
光扭动着，想让他给自己解开绳子，可是很明显瓦厉斯还有话要说。  
“多玛那边的几次动乱，也少不了你的参与吧。杀了索鲁斯居然还敢再回到我的面前来，还是以这种方式，冒险者，你究竟什么时候才能明白你所做的一切都是无用功。”  
不是你到处在找我么？光腹诽着。看来不是瓦厉斯在找他，而是另有其人借瓦厉斯之名发布的命令，在帝国境内，到底是谁能做到暗中操纵士兵和政令呢？  
光嘴上的布条也被扯了下来，他躺在地上艰难地抬起头：“也不是完全没用吧，我想，你和你叔叔的游戏一定很愉快……唔！”  
他的话还没说完，瓦厉斯提着他的脖子将他拎离了地面，像捏着一只细长柔美的鹤，轻轻一用力他就会破碎，变成无力的美丽标本。  
“都是因为你。索鲁斯因为你才萌生了多余的感情，那是因为他是个懦夫，他的软弱给了你机会，而我绝不会犯同样的错误，他未完成的事我会继续，三大洲迟早会并入加雷马的版图！”  
他将光摔在地上，光趴伏着不住咳嗽，却还是露出一个嘲讽的笑，断断续续地说道：“索鲁斯……你跟他不是同一类人……”  
这句话触碰到了瓦厉斯的逆鳞，他将光一把捞起来扔到床上，欺身压上光的身体，他的羽织一扯腰带就散了，瓦厉斯像是打开了一个精美包装的东州饭团，露出了里面柔软洁白的配料。  
光甚至没穿内衣，他跟大街上随处可见的普通男人一样，脸上胡茬都没剃干净，并不白皙，肉皮也并不细嫩，身上布满了频繁战斗后留下的伤疤，可是就是这样的一具身体，他的阴毛却有被好好地修剪过，丰腴的大腿夹着紫红色的性器，左边的乳头还打了一个乳钉——是加雷马的国徽形状，宛如一个情场老手。  
光用手背捂住自己的眼睛，另一只手放平在身侧。他年纪不小了，在床上像个男孩一样做出不好意思的姿态他觉得有些恶心，只好用这种方法无奈地传递一种羞涩——这是一个不严肃的拒绝，意味着瓦厉斯可以开始了。瓦厉斯太熟悉他这副样子，在加雷马的皇宫里，他曾无数次看见这个人和他年迈的祖父交合，在皇宫、飞艇甚至花园的每一个角落播撒多到过剩的精力和体液，当光面对侍女、士官、大臣和瓦厉斯时总会做出这个动作，挡住自己的眼睛，就可以装作没那么耻辱。  
“好好看看你现在的处境吧，冒险者。”瓦厉斯掰开了光的大腿。  
若干年前。  
光，东州武士，孤身一人潜入加雷马皇宫，行刺索鲁斯大帝。  
他失败了。  
无数个加雷马旗手、医护兵、火枪手不要命地围上来，杀光一波还有一波，他终于支持不住，倒在索鲁斯的长靴前。  
他本以为自己会被杀死或折磨，可他没等来拿着审讯工具的士兵，迎接他的反而是捧着盥洗用具的侍女。  
她们个个都蒙着眼睛，训练有素地为他清洗，给他的伤口上药，用盛满泡沫的手揉搓他的头发和耻毛，就连指甲也包在热毛巾里泡得温软。最后，几个侍从分开他的腿，把他清洗干净的后穴口塞一个小手指粗的芬芳栓塞，后面还带着丝带，他们把他包装成了给索鲁斯的礼物。  
那天晚上光躺在大床上四肢摊开，拳头握得紧紧的，闭着眼咬着牙等待酷刑的来临，一个年轻的加雷马人——他很英俊，站在床边嘲笑他像条死鱼，不，死鱼好歹还睁着眼睛。他讶异于征服王索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯看起来竟是如此年轻，还没等光从惊诧中回过神来，索鲁斯已经在亲吻他的胸脯，享用自己给他开苞的权利。  
那天灯光很昏暗，床很软，索鲁斯身上用了和他一样的香氛，很好闻，整个环境浪漫得完美，可是索鲁斯还是嫌他放不开，脸上一副东州武士切腹时常有的那种表情，败了他的兴致，他是个注重美感的人，索鲁斯拿出一个小瓶子倒出一把药丸喂给他，那是东州流传几百年的秘药，平时都是从一颗药丸上用刀片刮一些粉末做成熏香催情用，可是那天索鲁斯给光嘴上喂的后穴塞的加在一起至少有五六颗，他自己也吃了一颗。  
光已经不记得那天他具体都做了些什么，只记得他们整整三天三夜都没离开过那间屋子，赤身裸体地做爱，房间里的精液味用熏香熏了一整天都没散去。  
“分明是你缠着我要个没完，怎么反倒成了我的过错？”索鲁斯一边换衣服一边说道，“不过，表现不错，下次喊那个名字的时候要记得呼吸。”  
光想破了脑袋也想不出自己到底喊了哪个名字，反正他们都做得疯狂了，喊出哪个曾和他春宵一度的女冒险者名字也有可能，还是别在索鲁斯面前提这茬了。  
光的身份从一个刺客变成了索鲁斯的男宠。他的红色羽织被修改过，穿在身上更加修身，要能在走动之间显出腰臀的曲线，侍女半监视半服侍地为他穿衣服，后颈的领口必须要露出一拳，那是一丝恰到好处的浪荡，露出优美的脖颈以供大帝观赏，又不至于露太多引来野狗的视线令大帝不快，羽织下摆改短半寸，脚踝也要露出来，索鲁斯是不准光穿鞋子的，便于他来了兴致可以扯着脚腕把他拖过来。  
离宫的奢靡超乎人的想象，他是个多么荒淫的帝王。索鲁斯对美的追求刻在他骨子里，萨纳兰的红宝石、阿拉米格的蓝晶石、东州采珠女双耳流血换来的珍珠被他像米粒儿一样往光下身塞，他像一只收集财宝的巨龙，光被他放置在宝物山的最顶上。他对待光更像对待私人圈养的性癖玩具，大大方方裸露出来的生殖器在他眼中远不如脱袜瞬间的风韵，味道、温度、触感，他用这具人类身体的一切器官来感受他，光的每一寸都值得他细细赏玩。他曾说过那些只知道扑上去插入、射精、睡觉的人只能算是动物，连完整的人都不算。他说这话时光正坐在他膝盖上，对着他面前汇报战绩的瓦厉斯张开大腿。  
瓦厉斯和伊尔萨巴德的土地一样，沉稳、内敛、冷酷、严肃得近乎古板，甚至他的样貌也像伊尔萨巴德大陆上长出的作物，索鲁斯嘲笑他像个大土豆块，棱角分明、身材高大、强壮有力。他看着自己的祖父不知又用了什么魔科学恢复青春的容貌，坐在帝王的宝座上抱着他的男宠肏个没完，那个男人被他的阳具干得一颠一颠，衣襟散乱冲着他露出花苞一样的乳头。  
“说的就是你这种人。”索鲁斯对瓦厉斯毫不留情面地说，又转向怀里的光，“他估计来来回回就会那么一种姿势，像个打桩机器一样交完公粮完事，仅仅是为了满足自己的繁殖欲，生出来的孩子也像他一样粗笨。”  
光的被肏得打颤，性器在瓦厉斯的眼前甩来甩去，索鲁斯一手握住光的乳肉，想怎么揉就怎么揉，揉得他乳尖通红。索鲁斯的另一只手握住光的膝弯，控制着他的小腿搭在瓦厉斯的裤裆，脚掌踩在他硕大的加雷马鸡巴上。  
“怎么，你也想加入吗？你毕竟是我的后代，教养你也是我的责任，要不要我教你一点技巧啊？”  
说罢，索鲁斯又用力顶了怀里的光一下，光爽得脚趾蜷缩，抬手挡住了自己的眼睛。瓦厉斯几乎是立刻就半勃起了，那么粗一根东西索鲁斯不可能看不见，他恶狠狠地吼道：“想得倒美！”  
“不准走。把加雷马的军部条文给我背一遍。”索鲁斯下达了命令，还掰开了光的牙关，破碎的呻吟不断溢出来回荡在宫殿里，和着低沉的背诵声。  
索鲁斯靠在皇位的椅背上，发出情欲餮足的喟叹。  
索鲁斯会把光带到各种地方，也丝毫不在意臣子和侍者，因为人不必避着蚂蚁做爱。他将光带到自己喜爱的剧场飞空艇，台上正演着古典传说剧目，饰演冥王的男演员骑着山羊强抢丰产仙女，将她带回自己的宫殿。索鲁斯把侍者端上来的葡萄一颗一颗地塞进光的穴里，然后用性器把他的下体捣得满是香甜浓汁，光下面的嘴每多塞一颗葡萄，上面的嘴就能多吃一口饭，他抬手搂住索鲁斯的脖子，发出哼哼唧唧的声音。  
索鲁斯拍拍他的屁股：“我教过你的，又忘了？想射精要干什么？”  
光撑起身子吻索鲁斯额头上的天眼，用舌头打着转舔，那里很快充血硬挺起来，在额头上兴奋地凸起，平时被衣物饰品掩盖的部位原来是欲望的传感器，一如索鲁斯对待光的奶头，感受到彼此的情欲被挑起，让对方享受到成就感。  
一股精水射进光的体内，索鲁斯重重地倒了下去，临死前射出的精液还是热的。光扔掉手上的水果刀，他没想到会成功，杀死索鲁斯怎么会比杀死一只魔物还容易？他拖着腿往外逃。他夺了一个护卫的刀，杀了几个士兵，索鲁斯带他上了飞空艇这个密闭环境，就放松了警惕，可是他还有最后一条路。  
光立在围栏上，身后是帝国追兵，前方是奥萨德的海域。耳边传来渺远的乐声，索鲁斯说得对，戏剧能让人清醒，他突然知道自己该去什么地方了，舞台上才演到丰产女神被冥王囚禁而带来寒冬凛冽。  
“我也没想到我会活下来。”光在持续不断的肏干中艰难地开口。瓦厉斯在床上的风格和他人一样，只知道埋头苦干，索鲁斯没有看错，他就是个打桩机，鸡巴那么粗却不知道找角度，光连水也没出多少，他都被磨痛了。  
“不过，既然我还活着，就会继续到底。”光缓慢而坚定地说。  
瓦厉斯把他抱起来，像那天的索鲁斯一样，把他放在自己大腿上，胸甲贴着他的裸背，身材高大的加雷马人抱着人族男人像是抱着小孩子，手在光的胸乳上大力地揉捏，像是要把当年的份一起摸回来，把光的胸口捏得一片青紫肿胀，短期内穿不了宽松的浴衣，也许他自己都没意识到，他在模仿索鲁斯对光所做的一切。  
“你身上这个哪来的？他什么时候给你带上的？”他指的是光左胸的乳钉，纯银制，没有过多装饰，加雷马国徽型，那个方块的正中正好是鲜红的乳头，索鲁斯很有眼光，那确实很漂亮。光给他肏了那么多次，就算真是个男宠也值得了。  
“我不记得……啊，你干什么，我真的不记得了。我都不介意，你一个加雷马人介意什么？”光确实不记得了，他跟索鲁斯进行了太多次失去理智的性爱，他向来把疼痛忘得很快。他们之间送戒指太沉重，首饰太矫情，武器太危险，想来想去竟然还是乳钉最合适。  
瓦厉斯捧着光的屁股猛干，把他弄得像巨浪里的小船一样颠簸。瓦厉斯十分愤怒，他明显地感觉到光的后穴有被开拓过的痕迹，再加上胸口那个宣示主权的戳，他永远都走不出祖父的阴影！  
“我不会杀死你，我会让你继续你的反抗，终有一天，你会明白你有多渺小，蛮族人。我会让你你眼睁睁看着我的霸业。”瓦厉斯快要射了，光条件反射地扭头去吻瓦厉斯的天眼，以前索鲁斯射了之后就会允许他也射的，他已经被调教到不亲吻天眼射不出来的地步了。  
瓦厉斯的天眼硬了，可是他没有任何动作，光只好自己撸动自己的鸡巴，还没到高潮，门突然开了。走进来的人居然是芝诺斯。  
“汇报军务的话就滚出去。”瓦厉斯对他的儿子也没有丝毫温情，帝国果然血脉相承。  
芝诺斯看了他们一眼，缓缓走过来，居然抽出刀架在他父亲的脖子上：“他是我的猎物。”  
瓦厉斯的动作没停，下身还在光的屁股里耸动，就好像出去一会儿就会被芝诺斯乘虚而入似的，冷哼一声：“你的？”他也抽出了刀，一只手把光揽在怀里，“那么现在不是了。”  
光被单手抱着，屁股里塞着一根粗壮鸡巴，整个人都不上不下悬在半空，被肏得口水都往下流，芝诺斯看了他一会，居然把刀收了起来，示意瓦厉斯坐下，抽出鸡巴就往光嘴里塞。他硬得可够快的，加雷马人的鸡巴实在太粗，他连舌头都转不过来，瓦厉斯缓了缓想射精的冲动，在后面也开始肏弄起光来，芝诺斯做的，正是瓦厉斯当年面对索鲁斯时想对光做的事。  
“过会把这个人放了，他很有趣。”说话的是芝诺斯。  
“无聊。”  
“十二军团……阿拉米格……”  
“我知道了……”  
两个人就这样当着光的面交流起了军情，光努力地去听去记，那些字词也被肏干的律动撞散了，他的脑子里什么都不剩下，只想着舔舔天眼，想要高潮，这个姿势他谁的天眼也够不着，只能含着鸡巴哼哼唧唧地叫，没有人会安慰地拍拍他的屁股，瓦厉斯和芝诺斯一样都是不解风情的大块头。瓦厉斯终于射了，父子俩人换位，光猴急地四肢并用扭头去舔芝诺斯的天眼，一会又扭头去亲吻瓦厉斯的额头。等到芝诺斯终于也射了出来，光脱力地倒下，衣带搭在身体上，口中无意识地念着索鲁斯的名字。  
他下一秒就被瓦厉斯扔出了房门，大概是嫌他淫荡吧，芝诺斯也并未阻拦。被扔出门的时候他连裤子都没了，两腿间全是精液，当他艰难地回到村子里，几个百夫长对全村宣布，瓦厉斯陛下要这个村子的人看好光，还要定期把人送过去，他要好好“享用”，不然这个村子的下场你们都明白。说罢几个帝国兵和跟帝国兵关系最好的那几个人吃吃地笑起来，指着他赤足走过的地面上留下的水痕，意淫着他别扭的走路姿势。  
夜里，村子里最年长的老人到光家里声泪俱下地恳求，几乎要给他跪下，这世道大家都不容易。光扶起年迈的老者，老者身后还站着几个人，对光殷切地恳求，他们有的帮光盖过房子，有的教光种过水稻，还有的曾对他芳心暗许。光只好打散了去往延夏投奔起义军的包袱。  
光的劳役被莫名地免除，闲散的帝国兵总是站在路边看他扛着锄头或扁担走来走去，孩子们再也不来找他玩了，偶尔会有一两个小男孩站在他院门口，当他询问就一言不发地跑掉。  
事情是什么时候开始越发荒诞的呢？帝国内部似乎出了问题，他们的侵略脚步开始放缓。他去瓦厉斯那的频率越来越低，那些帝国兵对他的骚扰便越来越大胆。光在自家院子里洗澡的时候，有帝国兵偷走了他的武器，他赤身裸体地站起来想追，有几个嬉笑的帝国兵冲进他的院子强奸了他，他们人太多了，分别按住光的手脚，一个一个地上，嘴里说着要体会下瓦厉斯陛下的感觉，他们拿村人的性命威胁他，光擅长应对敌人，可是面对这些军匪泼皮毫无办法。  
自那之后他开始接待帝国兵。他的房子成了帝国兵寻欢作乐的淫窟，只要他无需去瓦厉斯那，每天晚上都有人肏他，慢慢地不仅这个村落，连更远村落驻守的士兵都闻艳名而来，他们中甚至有不少还曾是光的手下败将，现在压在他身上干得十分起劲。  
有些士兵在干他的时候会摘掉头盔，慢慢地所有人都摘，光惊奇地发现除了几个百夫长，他们的年纪都不大，大部分人连二十岁都不到，像他弟弟一样。他们趴在他身上的时候会用加雷马口音呼喊一些女性的名字，然后把脸埋在他的胸肌上小狗崽一样地拱，手指拨弄他的乳钉，还要问他自己大不大，爽不爽，光总是哭笑不得地答是。  
光问他们为什么会来多玛，他们的回答也像士兵一样整齐划一。因为崇拜索鲁斯大帝！他们都是加雷马平民阶级的孩子，怀揣着一腔热血进入军队，却因为没什么背景，年龄小军衔低，只能被分到多玛这样的殖民地上，如果是有钱人家的少爷早就去黄金港的大使馆做护卫啦。  
男孩们来得次数多了会给他带食物，一两袋土豆或者加雷马洋葱，互相较着劲堆在他的院子里，还有帝国军补给的巧克力球，他们宝贝得像钻石，在床上喂给他吃，脸上带着和索鲁斯给他珍珠时一样的神情。  
光是村里唯一一个不需要干活还有饭吃的人，村人走过他的屋子时往往斜着眼睛。有一天一个跟帝国兵相熟的村民竟也跟了进来，他是踩准了光不敢反抗，脱下裤子就把阴茎往他嘴里塞。那个人出去之后向村里人大肆宣扬，似乎这样就能让光的价格再低一点——他已经从一个武士堕落为了公用妓女，还在乎什么价格呢。女人们说他是故意的，勾引了帝国人不够还要勾引她们的丈夫，可是她们谁也没有勇气说自己的丈夫不好，只好加倍地辱骂光，连见到他时的心虚也被强行解释为光欺负她们，他是在吹嘘自己用身体换和平的功劳，可是光明明只是和他们打招呼而已。  
他的院子外墙不知何时被人写上了“荡妇”二字，第二天去的时候又涂掉了，地上只有一串穿着木屐的小孩脚印。  
光想不如顺着脚印找找，可是他直追到山里也没能找到脚印的主人，只感受到有另外的人似乎藏在这里。  
那是一个敖龙族的女性忍者。  
“在下是夕雾，来自延夏，在下听说过您的消息，所以前来寻求您的帮助。”  
光的眼睛亮了起来。  
自那天之后光一直早出晚归，被视为妓女也有好处，他们只会怀疑他偷汉子，就连瓦厉斯也听说了他接客这事，干他干得更凶，路都走不了，只能坐着马车才能回家。  
光也从不解释，直到那一天的到来，无二江的水浪滔天，天守阁轰然倒塌，夕阳的余晖映照在江畔，看啊，太阳落了。  
光许久没出现在村子里。人们也不知道他去哪了，只知道帝国兵之间彼此窃窃私语，一夜之间都跑光了，连那些魔导机械也全都不见了。  
就在这时，光才回来，他的脸上留着些胡茬，一袭倦容，一身尘土，村口有一个小男孩看见他，扯着他的袖子，给他递了一个橘子，光摸摸他的头，他把光往村外扯，光把橘子收进怀里，刚想说些什么，小男孩就被他的母亲抓走，结结实实挨了一巴掌。村子里的人也看见了他，都走过来，围成一个圈，光才知道等待他的不是关切，而是怨恨。  
帝国兵被打跑了，这本该是高兴的事情，可是帝国人封的那几个小组长慌了神，他们指着光破口大骂。  
“不是我啊！当时就他跟帝国人走得最近！我看见了！他奶子上还有帝国的国徽呢！”  
“我就说他不是个好东西，到处勾引男人，老往外面的村子跑，连衣服都比别人短半寸。”  
“就是啊，还去服侍帝国的皇帝，心里高兴的很吧，我呸！人家正经的武士都是要切腹自尽的。”  
“真恶心啊，一个大男人……凭什么大家要看他脸色活着？就凭他骚？”  
“帝国的魔导设备全都没了！以后要怎么种地啊！都是因为他！”  
人们七嘴八舌地说着，最开始的那个人洋洋得意地上手扯开了光的衣服，他巴结帝国兵巴结得最带劲，解气似的指给大家看他乳头上的银徽。  
这下没人在乎谁真正做了帝国的狗，人们像是沸腾了一般上来撕扯光的衣服，扯他的头发，要把他象征帝国的乳钉扯下来，理智的老者劝说大家冷静，被推倒昏迷了过去，不知道又是谁在远处丢石头，被砸破了脑袋的人给了光一拳。光护住胸口心脏的地方，护住他身上的礼物，他听到了布帛被扯破的声音，他不敢再有大的动作——他不怕疼，可他怕衣服被扯坏。这件红衣被索鲁斯精心修改过，又被芝诺斯扯破过，也曾被瓦厉斯解开过，一如他的命运。  
开始有人用他的手握住自己的性器撸动，另外的人也有样学样，他们看光早就不顺眼了，一切都该是他的错嘛，自己怎么会有错呢，大家都做一样的事，只有他不一样，那么错的就一定是他！他是个武士，怎么就没有一开始就赶跑帝国兵呢？还主动献身给侵略者，借此免除劳役。他们一边骂着，一边轮他的后穴，嘴里还指责他给加雷马人肏过了，屁眼都是松的，旁边的人说松的那你还肏，接下来又有人把前面的人推到一边去，说等着肏后面太慢了，要使用他的嘴，光的手压根没空过，各种又短又细的性器在他手上和奶头上摩擦，他的另一只手还牢牢地护住左胸，护在心脏的位置。  
一阵风吹过，那些人突然都不见了，剧烈的以太波动压迫着他们的肢体，那些人连反应一下都拉来不及，就已经变成了空气里的浮尘，空气中只剩一丝若有若无的血腥味，死前还在肖想那人的味道。  
光躺在地上，头发蓬乱，美丽的蓝眼睛无神地望向多玛灰暗的天空，下雨了，雨水滴落在他脸上，越来越大，逐渐倾盆，这样很好，他哭也没人知道。他身上盖着红色的羽织，双腿大张着，曲线优美的小腿露在外面，鞋子不见了，脚上满是泥水，和他来时一样，什么都没带来，也什么都没带走。  
“放着养尊处优加雷马的皇后不当，就是为了这些人受这种罪？”  
光怎么也没想到，来的人是索鲁斯。他还是青春的样子，蹲下身来好整以暇地看着光，看着他破碎的性玩具。  
“我知道你想问什么，发现你没杀掉我是不是很失望？”  
光喉头动了一下，没说话，蓝眼睛艰难地对焦，视线像火贪婪地在索鲁斯的容颜上流连。  
“这样的身体我还有无数具。看看我，我和人类一同度过了漫长的岁月，几度轮回，每次我都会意识到同一件事，那就是人类既愚蠢又弱小，它们像一群蠕动的爬虫，竟然还妄图发展自己的历史。  
“我早就说过人性是脆弱的，经不起考验，你可倒好，义无反顾地与我为敌，站在我的对立面说着什么‘保护’‘武士精神’，这就是你保护他们的下场！  
他怜爱地抱起光的上半身，手指在他光裸的健壮背脊上抚摸，把光的脸贴在自己的肩头，脸颊贴着光湿透的头发轻轻地摇晃。  
”加入我吧，伟大的加雷马帝国不会辜负你。我会合并十四个平行世界，让星球恢复原貌，你可以和我们一样，获得在完整的新世界生活的权利，那是完美的世界，在那里，你永远不会受苦。“  
什么是完美世界，他听不懂。光艰难地撑起身子吻他的下颚，垂下眼帘，索鲁斯顺着他的眼神方向看去，光的手里握着一个橘子，已经在那些人的暴行中被压烂了，汁液流了满手，不能吃了。  
”索鲁斯，你是清楚的，你是明明白白的，我的回答。“  
索鲁斯狂热地吻他，两根舌头卷在一起厮缠，唾液混在一起分不清彼此，他的长袍下摆沾满泥水，头发被雨打湿，那一撮白发软软地搭在天眼上，他不再优雅，不再奢侈，不再游刃有余，他只是在闭着眼睛亲吻自己的爱人，无需讲究技巧，只有最原始的索求。他就是在光离开他的瞬间真正爱上他的。  
光用腿夹紧索鲁斯的腰，他用手撩开索鲁斯的额发，把那一撮白发拢到他耳后再看它掉下来，再撩上去，不合时宜地调皮。他想和他做爱，哪怕是在雨里，哪怕是在冰冷的地上，他想让索鲁斯变成他口中只知道扑上来插入、射精、被撸硬之后再扑上来插入的动物，来看看到底是谁在驯养谁吧，他的好胜心一点不比征服王少。只不过征服王要征服土地，而他要征服这个男人。  
“如你所愿。”索鲁斯看透了他的想法，抬起缠在自己腰上的一条腿，没有时间长到夸张的前戏，也没有过多的花样，仅仅是性爱，仅此而已。光仰起头张开嘴接雨水，放肆地大叫，扯着他胸前的绶带把他拉下来，用牙齿碾磨索鲁斯额头的第三只眼——他早就想这么干了，惹得索鲁斯重重顶了他两下作为惩罚。  
这是他们最痛快的一回，光的意识有些昏沉，腰以下都仿佛不是自己的了，他开始有些想睡，在索鲁斯怀里是没关系的，他可以放松自己去做任何事。他终于想起来那天他喊的是谁了，即使他从未见过这个人，即使他从未听说过这个人名。  
“哈迪斯……”  
名为哈迪斯的人吻了光的额头。  
——  
“你这故事挺好玩的，可惜实在太假。”潮风亭里一个鲁加族的武士听故事听得直摇头。  
“你……胡说什么，你怎么证明是假的？你自己去问过索鲁斯？”讲故事的读书人脸涨得通红。  
“你放屁，索鲁斯都入土了，你怎么不去问？帝国皇帝加太子三代，全都爱上一个人？你当加雷马没有女人么？”  
“就是，”旁边休息的水手打着酒嗝附和，“既能吃帝国鸡巴又能拯救全村人，这种好事怎么没轮上我。”  
“那是你们没有见识，战争，战争会让人失去自己的自由意志。”读书人哼了一声，自己喝自己的去了。  
老板娘琴风走过来为他们收拾桌子，随意地搭茬：“你们说的武士，我好像见过，他来买过我的酒哩……”  
听故事的人瞬间全围了过来：“他长什么样？”“能把帝国人迷成那个样子，怕不是玉藻前变的！”“你们别挤我……”  
琴风想了想，用手比划了一下：“大概这么高，然后，穿着红羽织……”  
“老板娘你不靠谱，穿红羽织的武士满大街都是啊！”  
唉，黄金港防具商卖的红色羽织又要涨价了。  
角落里一个带着斗笠的武士看着酒馆里的热闹，提着一壶酒站了起来。  
“琴风姐，钱我放柜台了。”  
“好嘞。”老板娘和众人正讨论到那传说中的红衣武士究竟能否十步杀一人，没人理他。  
那武士尴尬地挠挠毛茸茸的棕色脑壳，提起自己的刀和钓竿，今天黄金港的天气很好啊，如果有人路过他身边，会发现他美丽的眼睛和海面一样湛蓝。  
没有人知道光去了哪里，甚至有人觉得用身体换取和平的故事太过荒谬，这个人只是战争时一个安慰人心的传说，以此满足大众对母亲般的男人的幻想。有人说他去大陆另一边加入了阿拉米格解放军，有人说他被抓进帝国皇宫做了禁脔，也有人说他死了。更多的人说见过他，在碧玉水、在自凝岛、在白银乡，说他坐在路边修他的刀，或者是在海猫茶屋吃一碟糯米团子，可是等人追出去，他又不见了，消失在黄金港人来人往的细雨里。  
人们说他的容貌很是普通，只那一袭红衣亮得发烫，一定是用狐仙的染料才能染出那种颜色，所以才那么会魅惑人；人们说他服侍过的帝国兵都对他念念不忘，即使是撤走的士兵还在想方设法寻找他，给他一枚戒指；人们说他来自艾欧泽亚，是一个冒险者，现在正在平行世界旅行；人们说他是个男娼，人们说他是个英雄。  
人们说……  
人们说……  
人们说……  
也许世上从未来过这么一个红衣武士，也许阿拉米格警备队战战兢兢的新兵是他，也许烈士庵巡逻的护卫是他，也许野战医院煮药水的助手是他，他们每一个人，都是他。


End file.
